Repaying a hero
by 29tigers
Summary: (Not really good a Summary's) Naruto is banished form the Leaf after saving them from pain because he lost control of nine tailed fox and nearly deserted most of the surrounding land around the village. (Thanks, have a grate day,afternoon,or night; depending where your from.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Repaying a hero Chapter 1**_

* * *

Background: (Not very good at summary's and this my First fanfactin; Rated M for seances later on) Naruto and Temari have been dating since he rescued Gaara the Fifth Kazekage and she is currently in the Leaf Village visiting Naruto since Master Jiraiya died at the hands of the Akatsuki.

* * *

 **Narutos** **Apartment**

* * *

Temari knocked on the door of her "Blonde Fox"-as she called him- door wearing her black kimono with a red sash around her waist and her fan on her back. "Naruto-

chan, are you in there?,It's me your Desert Flower" she says with concern in her voice. She gets ready to knock aging but stops when she sees the door opening and

a sad Naruto on the other side. "Hi Temari" He says looking at her with a pure sad expression on his sees how hurt he is about his teachers death and feels his

sadness and hugs him. "Naruto-chan,I'm sorry about Master Jiraiya" She says while she hugs and and with sadness in her voice. Naruto hugs her back and cry's a

little "Thank you Termari". After about five minutes of hugging they let go of each other. "I asked Gaara if I could come and pay my respects and see if you

needed anything, but do to a Important meeting coming up I can only stay for Today and tomorrow" She says the last part looking away from him. "It's Fine Termari-

Chan, I'm glad you came." He says with a smile because his love came to see ho he was. "Do you wan to come in?" He asks "Yeah I would love to" She says, Naruto

moves aside to let her in. "And your visit is perfect the same day you head back to the Sand I leave for Mount Myoboku to train with toads and become the next toad

sage" He says as they sit at the table. "Really?, that's cool, so how long will my blonde fox be gone?" She asks. He nods to answers her first question. "Yeah it is cool,

and I don't know, it all depended on how well I do in my taring." He says. They spend hours talking and Naruto cooks something for them at lunch time. Temari

stands and makes her way to the kitchen and smiles. "You never cease to amaze me you know that?" She asks smiling and walks over to Naruto and kisses him

"I love my blonde fox." She says. "I love you too, my Deasert Flower." He says smiling.

* * *

(Time skip 1 day) Both Naruto and Temari where at the Village gates. "Thanks aging for stopping by Termari" Naruto says and hug her. "Your welcome Naruto-

Chan" She say as they hug. Before Naruto let go of her complete he gives her a kiss on her lips and she blushes from embarrassment. "Bye Termari" He says

before He and lord Fukasaku disappear in a poof of white smoke. "B-Bye Naruto-chan" She says still a little embarrassed about what happened she starts to walk off

and head to the Sand

* * *

 **End of chapter 1 there will be more coning, I will see how far this will go.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Repaying a hero Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Hidden Leaf Forest**

* * *

Temari was jumping from branch to branch thinking

about the kiss her Blonde fox gave to her before he

left to train with the frogs. She started to daydream -

(Temari's thoughts)- she and Naruto are sitting on top

of the roof of Kazekage Tower looking at the stars as

Naruto had his arm wrapped around her and smiled

as he held his love in his arms. "Happy birthday

Temari-chan" he said as he kissed her check and she

smiled and blushed. "Thank you for coming to visit

me on my birthday Naruto-chan" She sad as she

turned her head back at him. Naruto smiled and

leaned in to kiss her. She was broken from her

thoughts when she almost fell because she missed a

branch. "Man that was close" She said as she landed

safely on the ground before starting to move again.

* * *

 **Mount Myoboku**

* * *

Naruto was already taring and was having difficultly focusing on what Lord Fukasaku was telling him. He was too busy thinking about Temari and where to go with there relationship, he already knew that Gaara and Kankuro approved of there relationship and he couldn't be happier. He was soon broken from his thoughts when he felt a stick hit him on the back of the head. "What was that for Old frog sage?" He said "Naruto boy were you even leasing to me?" Lord Fukasaku asked and look at Naruto with serious eyes. "Sorry no I wasn't I was thinking about my girlfriend Temari." Naruto replied. Lord FuKasaku sighed "This boy doesn't listen, but at least he has someone in his life , that will give the same will power as his father " he thought to himself

* * *

 **Time Skip ( 3 days): Sand Village gates**

* * *

Temari walk up to the guards at the gates and checked herself in, she started to walk down the village streets with a big smile on her face. "I should go to Gaara and tell him how Naruto is doing " She thought to her self and started to make her way to Kazekage Tower. Gaara was looking at the mountain of paperwork on his desk and slammed his head on the desk. "Lord Kazekage are you ok?" asked the woman that was filling in for his secretary. "I'm fine, I just relay hate paper work" He said in a annoyed voice. He soon heard a knock on the door. He sat up. "Come in" He said. Temario walks in and smiles. "Hey Gaara, how are you?" She asks. "I'm fine Temari, how is Naruto doing?" Gaara asks. "He was doing better when I left." She says and smiles at the memory of Naruto kissing her at the gates.

* * *

 **Time skip 1 day: Hidden Leaf-( Pain's attack)**

* * *

"Lady Hokage, barrier corps reporting, we sensed only a single intruder but then multiply attacks started to occur." Said Ko. "Lady Hokage ANBU corps reporting, we

estimating the attacking force to be three battalions in size" The moment this left the ANBU's lips eve-ones eyes in the room winded "D-D-Did you say three

battalions?!" asked Ko and the ANBU nodded. "Also an eye witness reports seeing a man dressed in a black robe with a red cloud pattern." said the ANBU. Tsunade

eyes went wide "The Akatsuki!, there after Naruto!, Send a message to the Sand Immediately and put a seal on it for an SS-Class mission!" she yelled. "At once Lady

Hokage" said one her aids ruining out of the room and to the message unit. They wrote the message and sent it with there fastest bird. "Recall Nar..." She was broken

from her order when the elders walked in. "Do not recall that boy" They said in unison. Tsunade instantly got angry with them. "AND WHY NOT!" She Yelled.

"The enemy Wants us to do just that and if he falls into there hands there is no telling what could happen." They said

* * *

 **Time skip a few hours later Sand Village Council room**

* * *

"This meeting has been going on forever" Gaara taught to him self. He went back ton leasing to the meeting and wished for something interesting to happen. "Lord

Kazekage what do think should be done about this water shortage?" asked a member of the council. "Well..." before he could speak he cut off by a sand Jonin that

had run into the room shouting. "Lord... Kaz..kage!, a...u..urgent...m...message...f..from... t...the... L..leaf" Said the Jonin. "what did it say ?" asked Baki "Sir we

don't know, it has a seal that can only be broken by Lord Kazkage." the Jonin replied. Everyone's eyes went wide. "Give it here" Gaara said and immediately undid the

seal and he's blood ran cold with every word and widen when he saw a specific word.

* * *

 **Lord Kazekage we humbly beg for reinforcements , the Leaf is under attack,we only sensed one intruder,but then there where simultaneous attacks, later we estimate that the foes strength is three battalions in size,we now know the attacking force is the Akatsuki. Lady Hokage has deemed this an SS-class mission, we have sustained heavy causality both shinobi and civilian.**

 **\- sincerely**

 **Jy - aid to the fifth Hokage**

* * *

The council saw the look on there Kazakage's face as if had just read some grave news. "Lord Kazakge whats wrong?" asked a council woman. "Read this and you will

know" He said passing the scroll along. when it reached Temari her eyes winded and filled with tears. Gaara saw this and gave her permission to leave the room, she

immediately got up and ran to Gaara's office and started to cry her eyes out. "Round up any and every Jonin we can spare along with supplies they are to leave

IMMEDIATELY!" he yelled the last part. "Yes Lord Kazkage" they all said In unison and Gaara left to find his sister. He walked to his office and saw her laying on the

couch crying uncontrollably. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Everything will be fine Temari" Said Gaara in voice that was comforting even

though he too was hurting for his friend, but he knew he had to be strong for his sister. "H...How...do...you...know...that...Gaara...?" she ask in between sobs and sits

up and looks at him crying. Gaara hugs his sister to comfort her and Kankuro walks in and sees what is happening he couldn't go to his sister right away since he was

caring out his brothers orders. He walks to the other side of Temari and hugs her as well. Felling the love of her brother she cry's because of how worried they are for

her and their friend. "I know he will be fine because of everything he has done for us and his village." Gaara said comforting his sister as he now started to cry a little.

After about ten minutes Baki knocked on the door, they let go of there hug. "Come in" Gaara said trying not sound as if he was crying . "Lord Kazakage the

reinforcements and supliy convoy are ready to be deployed." said Baki. "Very good Baki, but hold them in place for ten more minutes, The three of us will be coming

as well." Said Gaara. "As you comaned Lord Kazakage" Baki said before leaving with his orders "Gaara your the Kazakage you can't leave the sand unprotected "

Temari said. "It's because I'm Kazakage I'm going, It will show those terrorists the Leaf and Sand are not to be trifled with." Said Gaara. "Now lets go pack quickly."

He said to his siblings.

* * *

 **End of chapter two, I'm open to comments and your Ideas for chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Repaying a hero Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **Time Skip (3 days) Leaf village outskirts (Forest)**

* * *

As they were only an about an hour away from the Leaf the scouts that Gaara had sent a head came to report in and the looks on there faces showed horror. "What

did you see?" asked Gaara as he saw the looks on there faces. They bowed and as they spoke the forces from the sand became wide eyed especially the three

siblings. "I-It's g-gone t-the v-village i-is c-completely..." they stop talking. "Completely what?" asked Temari. "D-Destroyed." they finally said, and that final word

echoed in everyone's ears. "Double time to the village now!" Gaara yelled. "Hai!" They all yelled in unison rushing to the aid of there allies. As they ran to the village

Temari thought to herself. "Please be alive and well Naruto-chan."

* * *

 **Leaf Village outskirts ( The walls)**

* * *

Naruto was walking around and trying to help in any way he could, it didn't matter what the job was just as long as he was helping his comrades. All of the sounded

an ANBU appeared in front of him as he was eating his lunch. "Naruto, the Hokage wishes to speak with you." Said the ANBU. "What does that one-eyed old man

want with me?" asked Naruto. "He wouldn't say, he will only speak to you." Replied the ANBU. "Fine take me to our 'beloved' Hokage Danzo" said Naruto annoyed.

Everyone in the Leaf didn't trust him especially Naurto. As he walks into Danzo's tent he is ambushed by the ANBU loyal to the foundation . "Hey whats the meaning

of this one eye!" yelled Naruto. "Mind your tongue boy, and show respect to your Hokage. " said Danzo. "Or should I say a Kage" Said Danzo. "What do you mean a

Kage?" asked Naruto. "Simple you fox brat , your are here by banished from the Village hidden in Leaves and the Land of Fire" Danzo Smiled as he told the news to

Naruto. "What you can't do that with out the councils approval." yelled Naruto. "Yes I can, with the Village the way it is I have full power and do not need there

approve for anything" Said Danzo and took off Naruto's headband and kicked him. "You will pay for this Danzo!" Yelled Naruto. "But at least give me the box that

Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokge and my Father and Kushina Uzumaki Princess of the Uzumaki Clan and my mother, left me." said Naruto with a big grin on his

face. Danzo's eye went wide "H-How do you know abut that?" He asked. "I don't need to tell you anything One eye." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face. "Fine"

Danzo said and walked over to his desk and pulled out a scroll. "The Box is sealed in this scroll now leave!" he yelled. The ANBU let him go and Naruto picked up the

scroll and started walking away, as soon as he was far enough away Danzo gave an order to one of his Anbu. "As soon as he is far enough from the village kill him

with Kuni to the back." He said and the ANBU nodded as he received his order.

* * *

 **Midway in the path Naruto and the Sand forces were taking. (With Naruto)**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the path of the forest in anger and sadness. "I save them, put my life on the line and this is how they repay me?!" He yelled in anger he

stopped and punched a tree, witch lost all of its leaves because of the force of his punch. He started walking again looking at the ground. He soon looked up and saw

what looked like Sand Shinobi. And he started to walk towards them hoping that someone would ask him what happened. As he got closer he saw Temari and started

running to her. "Temari-chan!" He yelled and Temari looked up and saw her 'Bonde Fox' ruining to her she couldn't hold back any more and started running to him.

Gaara and Kankuro saw this and smiled. "Well look at this they didn't get him" Said Kankuro, and Gaara nodded "I knew he would be fine." All of the sodden there

eyes went wide when they heard Temari Scream. "NOOO NARUTO!" Screamed Tamri as she ran to Naruto that had about eight Kuni sticking out of his back. Gaara

and Kankuro ran to them. "Medic!, He needs a medic!" Yelled Temari. And at that moment four medics came to there side as two pulled out the kuni the other two

later joined by they other two started to treat him. "Baki you and fourth others find the attacker or attackers and bring him, her, or them to me!' yelled Gaara. "Hai!"

yelled Baki as he and four other Jonin jumped to the trees. Naruto started to come around after five minutes of treatment. "Hey Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari-Chan"

he said weakly. "Naruto I know you can barely talk but what happened?" asked Gaara. "I was banished." Said Naruto, as soon as he said this everyone's eyes went

wide, "Why would Lady-Tsunade banish you?" Temari asked. "Tsuanade...coma...Danzo...Hokage" Naruto said before blacking out from the shock. "He's fine Lord

Kazage, just in shock." One medic said. He nodded. "Gaara, what do we do?" asked Temari. "We make him a shinobi for our Village but we need to finish this mission

personal feelings aside. "Fine, I will finish this mission in protest." Said Temari, "As will I, we will get both sides of this story, and frankly anything that comes out of

that one eyed mans mouth is a lie so we know Naruto Will tell us the truth." Said Gaara, "and Temari stay her with the Medics and two others. " She nodded and

pointed at two shinobi and they came to her. At the same moment Baki and the other four return. "I'm sorry Lord Kazakge, but the attacker or attackers got away."

said Baki in shame. "No need to worry I already have an idea on who did this" Said Gaara.

* * *

 **Village outskirts-(Walls)**

* * *

Gaara and the rest of the sand forces look at the

village in disbelief as they see a giant crater where the

leaf use to be. "This is unbelievable, the Akatsuki will

pay" said Gaara as he and the sand forces reached

the camp where the they saw many survivors, mostly

injured. "I thought they suffered casitulates." Said

Baki, "That's what the letter said " Kankuro. "There

will be time for questions later but for now get these

supplies unloaded, Baki,Kankuro, with me I have a

meeting with the Hokage" Said Gaara. He started to

walking and stoped in front of a Leaf Anbu. "Take me

to Danzo" He order the Anbu. "Yes Lord Kazakge"

The Anbu said and lead him to Danzo. When he

entered the tent he fought back his killing urge when

he saw Danzo scratching Narutos headband with a

kuni in his hand. "Lord Hokage, I brought some

supplies that we could spear, sorry if its not enough"

Said Gaara. "Oh that's fine lord Kazakge, I'm sure we

can mange." Siad Danzo. "We can only stay until the

supplies are unloaded, and we must head back to our

village" Said Gaara. "Ah, well that's perfectly fine I'm

sure your Village must also be on edge." Said Danzo.

"Yes,I took a grate risk in coming here, but if enemy

spy's are near by they wouldn't dream of attacking

two kage" Said Gaara. "Your playing a war of the

mind with them, so smart for one so young." Said

Danzo. "Your too kind Lord Hokage" Said Gaara. At

that moment an ANBU appeared ten feet next to

Gaara. "Please forgive the intrusion Lord Hokage, and

Lord Kazakage, but we just received word from the

hidden Cloud,the Raikage has called for a five Kage

summit in the Land of Iron. "When?"Both Kages

asked, "In two weeks" Replied the ANBU. "Very well

dismissed" said Danzo.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Repaying a hero Chapter 4**_

* * *

 **Path to Suna: Time skip (2 1/2 day's)**

* * *

Gaara along with his two sibblings, a medical ninja, and Naruto on a stretcher- sweating like crazy, as the poison that had only been detected a day ago was making

it's way through his body, but thanks to the nine tail's chakra it was at bay for the moment, but he still needs an antidote- where riding in the back of wagon. The

only thing Gaara could think off was what Kakashi had told him and how that one-eyed excuses for a man not to mention Hokage had done to repay him.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"Lord Kazakage, thank you for coming and helping us in our time of need." Kakashi said. "Your very welcome" said Gaara. "Kakashi, if you don't mind me asking what

happened I thought that you had suffered heavy causality's?" asked Gaara. "Well long story short, Naruto battled all six Pain's by himself and won, he later when to

go find the real Pain, he was able to talk him out of hatred, and the final pain Nagato Uzumaki , used a Jutsu that revived all of the dead, and I was among them."

said Kakashi, and Gaara's eye's went wide when he header what his friend had done. "T-that's amazing, and yet that pitiful excess for a Hokage, banished him?" said

Gaara. "How do you know?" asked Kakashi. "Because he told me as he was being treated for eight kuni to the back by four of our medics." replied Gaara.

* * *

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"Damn that man, I should have fucking killed him, and to make matters worse that fucking cyclopes has made a poison that takes affect after one day" Kankuro

thought to himself. He looked over at Temari who was looking at the state Naruto was in, trying to hold back tears. "Gaara based on what you told us they should have

praised him as a hero, but they wanted him dead." said Temari with a few tears streaming down her face. "I know, they will regret this decision sooner or later." said

Gaara. Naruto groaned in pain as he tried to talk, "T-Termari-c-chan...p-please...aggghh!...f-forgive...m-me...aggghh!" Naruto said as tried to not scream in in pain

and sound strong. Temari took a hold of his hand and rubbed his head with her free hand, "Shh...i's ok Naruto, don't speak we are almost to suna." She said with

tears streaming down her face. "We are almost there." she cried.

* * *

 **Time skip (4 days): Sand village streets.**

* * *

Naruto was just released from the hospital and he and Temari where walking through the streets to Kazakage Tower, today was the day he officially becomes a sand

shinobi. "I know you have have had a hard seven days and all, but are you exited about becoming a sand shinobi?" asked Temari. Naruto looked at her with a big

smile and nodded, "You bet hime." he said. Temari blushed and look at Naruto. "What did you call me?" she asked and Naruto saw this and thought she was really

embarrassed about what he called her. "I'm Sorry Tema..."he was cut off when he felt her lips against his and he grab her by the waist and gave into the kiss. "Don't

be sorry,call me that from now on" she said. Naruto nodded and they continued to Kazakage Tower.

* * *

 **Kazakage Tower: Gaara's office**

* * *

Gaara was finishing up some paperwork,he was trying to finish up as much as possible before leaving for the five Kage summit. He also knew that their would be

paperwork coming since today was the day Naruto became a sand shinobi, but he didn't mind since it was his best-friend. "Fuck that sorry excuse for a village and

there good for nothing Hokage, my friend saves them, loses a bit of control while fighting the last Pain,doesn't hurt anyone, and this is how they repay him?, by

banishing him and a attempted assassination?,...well thanks to my efforts and the councils approval we have deiced to give him the rank of ..." he was broken from

his thoughts when he heard a knock. "Come in" he said. In walk Naruto and Temari holding hands with smiles on there faces. "Hello Lord Kazkage" said Naruto as he

bowed to Gaara. "Naruto you can call me Gaara, your like a brother to me, your dating my sister, and I hope one day you will be by brother-in law." siad Gaara, and

when once "brother-in law " left his lips Temari and Naruto blushed, but they both have considered marrying each other,as well. After about five minutes of silence,

Gaara spoke;"Please take a seat both of you." Both of them walked over to the chairs facing him and sat down. "Naruto based on what Kakashi told me when we

where in Leaf and what you told me while you where in the hospital, it's clear that your skills have improved drastically, and that's a really good thing, so me and the

council have come to unanimous decision, we here by make you a shinobi of the Sand Village with the rank of Jonin." said Gaara, and Naruto's eyes went wide. "J-

Jonin,but Gaara I didn't even make chunin."He said. "Right because of Sand and Sound invasion, then you left to train with..." Temari stopped not wanting to open up

old wounds. Naruto simply nodded, "I'm well aware of that, but Naruto's skills could rival mine, and with that being said there is no need for exam's, no Naruto is a

Jonin." siad Gaara."Thank you Gaara, thank you." said Naruto as he cried tears of joy. "You are very welcome my friend." siad Gaara as he hands Naruto his sand

headband. "Now Naruto, Temari, theirs a five Kage summit coming up and I want you two as my bodyguards in full ANBU uniform. " siad Gaara. They were both in

shock "Why me and not Kankuro?" asked Naruto. "As you you know a puppet master has to focus on controlling puppets and is open to attacks, also I want to see the

looks on the other four Kage when they see that the son of the fourth Hokage and the Uzumaki Princes is a shinobi for my village." said Gaara with a smile. Temari

and Naruto left to get him some new clothes since he wanted try and rid himself of anything that remind him of the Leaf .

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Authors note:** **So today 11/26/16 I read the fallowing comment; "** **Wow not only this story has terrible spelling and grammar, it's crap.", I admit that I don't have the best spelling and grammar skills, but I try it was never one of my best subjects but hey I try, and like I said it's my first fanfiction so it my not be as good as some of the stories I and you have read,but in my opinion it's coming along good, and what I basically want to say is if you don't have anything nice or helpful to say KEEP IT YOURSELF!. And I would like to thank everyone that gives me positive feedback and advice in how to make my writing better.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Repaying a hero Chapter 5**_

* * *

 **Shinobi weapons and clothing store: Sand Village**

* * *

Temari and Naruto have just walked into the store and are at the clothing section looking for Naruto's new cloths. After about ten minutes of searching Temari finds

something and smiles at her choice. It's a simple white short-sleeve with sky blue mesh under for protection, sky blue pants with many pockets for utilities, finger-

less sky blue gloves with dark blue metal plates, and sky blue shinobi sandals. "Hey Naru-kun, what do you think of theses?" she asks. Naruto turns to her and see's

the clothes she picked out for him and smiles, "They look amazing hime, and why did you call me Naru-kun?" he said. "Well I can't be the only one with a cute

nickname." she replied .He smiled and nodded, "Well I'm going to go try them on. " he said and walked into a changing room. Temari's mind starts to wonder as she

thinks of Naruto changing,his ripped muscles, perfect chest that is battled tested with some scar's, and she soon starts to fell hot all over her body, "what is this

felling and am I getting..." she is broken form her thought when Naruto walks out and she blushes at how hot he looks. "How do I look hime?" he asks, she doesn't

answer she is just staring at him and blushing, "Yo hime." he said and she broke from her stare. "What?" she asks. "How do I look?" he asks again. "Oh you look

amazing Naru-kun." she says, they both smile and Naruto kisses her. "Well let me change and then we can go pay for everything. he says, he walks back into the

changing room and change's into his usual orange and black jumpsuit. They walk to the cashier and Naruto pays for everything. "Excuses me, I was wondering if you

you could add one thing to each sleeve?" he asks the shop owner. "Of course sir" the shop owner replies. "Ok thank you." Naruto says and hand the shop owner two

pieces of paper, one of them has the red Uzumaki clan spiral and the other has the Namikaze clan lighting bolt in a circle. "Very well sir , well will have this done done

in about fifteenth minutes. " the shop owner says. Naruto gives him a nod and he wait's with Temari and hold her by her waist and she places her head on his

shoulder happily. Fifteenth minutes later the shop owner returns and shows the shirt to Naruto. "It looks amazing, thank you." says Naruto. "Your are very welcome."

says the shop owner. "I'll send two more set's to your house by tomorrow afternoon." he says. "Is it ok if I come here and pick them up?" asks Naruto. "Of course."

Replies the shop owner.

* * *

 **Sand Village streets**

* * *

Temari is deep in thought, "What kind of girlfriend am I, Naru-kun doesn't have a place to stay and I haven't offered him to stay at my house." She is broken from

her thoughts when Naruto talks to her, "Hey you ok hime?" he asks."I'm fine Naru-kun." she says, "Hey Naru-kun can I ask you something?" she asks. "Of course you

can hime." he says. "I thought you wanted you rid yourself of anything to do with the leaf, so why have that spiral?" she asks. "Well you see you see, it's because it's

my mothers clan seal." he says. "Oh, sorry." she says. "It's, ok you didn't know hime, and before you ask the lighting bolt in the circle is my fathers clan seal." he

says. "After I drop you off at your house, I will try and find a hotle or something for tonight " he says."No your not, your staying with us" she says. "But.." he's cut off

when she places a finger on his lips. "Gaara and Kankuro won't mind" she says

* * *

 **Time skipe (1 week): five Kage Summit**

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HOKAGE?!" yealled Ay the Raikage and punched the desk witch caused all the Kage's bodyguards to appear, and everyone's eye's-well in

Danzo's and Ao's cases eye- to winded when they saw Naruto the spitting image of his father the fourth Hokage appear as one of the bodyguards of the Kazakage. He

had his twin Uzumaki sword drawn and was in the Uzumaki sword's man fighting stance ready to use the sword at a moments notice; the swords where black from grip to

blade and where double edged one side was fine and the other serrated , there was also an orange fox on the sheath along with a sky blue Sand village symbol. "Y-

you, what are you doing here, I banished you!" yelled Danzo, "Shut up, you pitiful excuse for a Kage." says Gaara. "W-why you, insolent brat!" yealled Danzo. "He

saves your Village form the Akatsuki and you repay him with not only banishment, but also an assassination attempt." says Gaara. Everyone's eyes went wide. "I-Is

that ture Hokage?" asks the Mizukage Mei. "Yes it is,you bimbo." he replies. "What did you call Lady Mizukage!" Ao yells."I..." Danzo was cut off when Ay yells at

Naruto. "YOU FROM THE SAND!, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Naruto ignores him. "He doesn't have to answer you Lord Raikage, if he doesn't want to." says Gaara. "OF

COURSE HE DOSE I'M A KAGE, AND NOW I ORDER HIM TO TELL ME!" Ay yells. Gaara looks at Naruto and nodes as if giving him permission, Naruto nodes back. "My

name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minto Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki,Princess of Uzumaki clan." he says, and gets dropped jaws from

everyone in the room, Gaara and Temari simply smiled. "I-is this true?" Mei asks. "Yes it is Lady Mizukage, and if don't believe me ask the cyclopes." says Gaara

pointing to Danzo. "Lord Hokage is what the Kazakage and that boy said true?" she asks. "Yes it is." he replies. The Tsuchikage grows worried that the the son of the

yellow flash could spell disaster in a war, "Akatsuich, Kurotsuchi,kill the son of the yellow flash!" he yells but before they could move they where caught in Gaara's

sand that held them in place. "Tsuchikage you would want to start a war between us, I want peace, now can we please return to why we are all here?" says Gaara.

Onkio nods and the bodyguards go back into hiding.

* * *

 **Time skip:White Zetsu's** **appearance**

* * *

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to let you know that Sasuke Uchiha is in the building." says Zetsu. Naruto throw's a three pronged kuni with his Hiraishin seal on it it

was just like his fathers expect with a nine tailed fox in the middle and it lands near Zetsu. "Hey kid.." he is cut off when Naruto disappears in a yellow flash, not even

a second later he reappears next to Zetsu with his swords in a X. "Your fast." Zetsu says and starts laughing. Naruto gets annoyed by the laughter and cuts off

Zetsu's head. Everyone is shocked especially the Raikage. "H-H-He is faster than the Fourth Hokage, h-h-he really is h-h-his s-s-son." he says shacking in fear. He

soon gets over it and punches a hole in the wall and goes to look for Sasuke.

* * *

 **Time skip Madara Uchiha's** **appearance**

* * *

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Madara Uchiha." he says. "How is that possible, I fought you in my prime." says Onoki. "That's a story for another time." Madara says.

"Anyways I'm here to tell you to hand over the eight and nine tail's Jinchuriki." he syas and points to Naruto when says the nine tail's. "What you arlready he the

eight tail!" yells Ay . "No we don't he tricked us and escaped." says Madara, Ay starts to fume with anger towards his brother. "What for?" asks Temari. "Simple you

baka I want to revive the Ten Tail's and become it's Jinchuriki." he says. "What did you call her?!" yealls Naruto. "A baka you fox brat." Madara replies. "Your the baka

the taild best only go up to nine."Temari yells. "No you baka let me explain." Madara replies, he tells them everything even his plan. "That's not peace, it's an

allusion!" yells Naruto. "So once again I ask you to give the eight and nine tails Jinchuriki." Madara says. "I won't give my Naru-kun to you!" yells Temari. "I agree

with my sister you won't get my friend and her boyfriend." says Gaara. "And you can forget about me giving you my brother." yells Ay. "Is this your final choice?"

Madara asks. They all nod in unison. Madara stands up and sighs, "Very well, I have no choice but to declare WAR ON YOU ALL!, the Fourth Grate Ninja War starts

NOW!" He says. "You can't be serious." Gaara says. "I am" Madara says as he disappears. Temari walk over to Naruto and hugs him and starts to cry. "What's wrong

hime?" he asks. "N-Naru-Kun...I..was..scared...that ...Madara... was...going.. to...take..you...away."she says in between sobs. Naruto knows he cant wait anymore,

he looks over at Gaara and he gives Naruto a nod. "Hime theirs something I need to ask you, but can you let me go first?" Naruto asks. Temari lets him go and he

gets on one knee holding her hand, "Hime I know we haven't been dating long, but I love you more then anything in the world, and I would give my life for you if

need be." He says. "Oh, Naru-kun, your so sweet." she says. "So what I want to say is will you Marry me Temari Sabaku?" he asks as pulls out a black velvet box and

opens it to show a fourteen karat gold ring in a shape of a nine tailed fox and blood red diamond that was held in place by nine small tail's and in one eye a regular

diamond that represents their wind chakura nature and in the other a teal sapphire that represents her eye color , Temari is speechless, the Mizukage's eyes land on the ring.

"Now that's a ring, if she doesn't want to marry you I will." She says. Ao palms his face in embarrassment, "Lady Mizukages please control yourself." he says. She

turns to him and smiles too sweetly,"Ao, shut up or die." she says sending shivers down his spine. "Yes Naru-kun I will marry you." Temari says and kisses him. The

room is soon filed with applauds and cheers. "Looks like there's a wedding to look forward to after this mess." says Gaara

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5, sorry it took long I had a bad case of writers block and I will try to update daily if not at least every other day.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Repaying a hero chapter 6**_

* * *

 **WARNING:This chapter contains sexual themes**

* * *

 **Time skip 1 week: Temari's room three A.M.**

* * *

Temari was in a deep sleep having a dream that later turned into a nightmare; she was on the battlefield with Naruto fighting shinobi that joined the side of the

Akatsuki, after being promised land from the five grate nations they bordered. She and Naruto where taking most of them on and almost at there limits. "Are you ok

my Desert jewel?" asks Naruto. "Yeah I am and you my Blonde Fox?" she asks. "I'm..." he cuts himself when he sees a shinobi from the hidden rain getting ready to

throw a very large shuriken at Temari. As it's thrown Temari goes wide eyed as it near's her and blood hit her face, "NOOO!, NARUTOOO!" she screams seeing her

fiance with the shuriken sticking out of his back and blood poring out his mouth and wound. he coughs and blood fly's "I love you Temari, I'm glad that you will

survive this war." he says weakly Temari runs to him and holds him. "Shh...don't spake I will get you to the medical..." she is cut off when she sees Naruto start to

disappear and hears Madara's voice, "One down one to go." he says. "NOOO!" she yells as he wakes from her sleep and sits up in a cold sweet looking around, her

Brothers run into her room after hearing her scream. "Temari what's wrong?" they ask in unison. She takes a deep breath and put a hand on her face, "Sorry,I had a

bad dream about Naruto being captured after saving me." she says. Gaara walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "Don't worry even though

we are going to war, we all make it through this." She smiles and nods, "I need to go see him." she says. "But it's three in the morning." Kankuro says. "I know that

you baka, i need to see him I don't care what time it is!" she yells, "Now can you two please get out so I can change." she says and they both walk out. Temari gets

dressed in her usual kimono , she jumps out of her window and heads to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

 **Naruto's apartment: hidden Sand** **Village**

* * *

Naruto was fast asleep when he was awakened by a knock at his apartment door. "Give me a minute I'm coming." he said in a sleepy voice as he walks to the door, he

opens the door he sees a crying Temari. "What's wrong my Desert Jewel?" Naruto asks Temari. She doesn't answer instead she just kisses him and put her arms

behind his head and deepens the kiss, after about five minutes she brakes the kiss,with a very thin string of saliva. "I'm sorry my Blonde Fox I had a horrible dream

and I need your help to make me forget." she says with tears streaming down her face. "How can I do that?" he asks confused. "Well lets go inside and I will show

you." she says They walk inside and make there way to Naruto's room as soon as they reach his room Temari jumps into Naruto's arms and starts to kiss him

passionately, before they knew it they fall on his bed and are making out. Temari then starts to undo her kimono she opens it up and reveals a teal bar and

matching panties that hug every curve on her body and Naruto lick his lips. "Wow your body is amazing." he says making Temari blush, "Let me see your body as well

my Blonde Fox." she says puting her index finger at the corner of her lip, smiles and licks her lips. He smiles and takes of his shirt reveling a ripped and muscular

chest with an eight pack and a v-line as well as a couple of scars that showed he was worthy of his rank of jonin. "Mmm, your not bad yourself." she says and

completely takes off her kimono. she starts to grind on his growing member as her panties start to get dreanched at the felling of his member. Naruto unhooks her

bra and starts to suck on her nipples and rub her pussy through her panties with his free hand. "Oohhh...Nar...utoooo..." she moans in pleasure. He simply smiles,

"You like how I play with you?" he asks getting a nod in return. she moves his hand and pulls down his shorts along with his boxers to reveal a nine inch member that

was about two or three inches thick, she licks her lips at the sight. "Your big my Blonde Fox, I'm glad my first time is with you." she says while moving her hand up

and down his member. Naruto moans in smiles and after about five minutes she decides to blow him, she starts to lick his member from bottom to top then swirls her

tongue on his members head and then starts to take him in slowly to fell the size of his member entering her mouth,she is soon boobing her head up and down and

sometimes deepthroating him, after about twenty minutes;"T-Temari-chan...I'm...close.." Naruto says in pleasure. When she hears this she starts to bob her head

faster and faster until he cums in her mouth, she swallows his entire load and come up from her blowjob. "Naruto, I hope that wasn't everything you had, because I

want you to fuck me for the rest of the night." she says taking off her panties. Naruto quickly switches there potions and he slides in two fingers into her tight pussy

making her moan. "Your so wet, hot, and tight my Desert Jewel." he says as he starts to finger her and then plants kisses down her body. She moans In pleasure. He

soon reaches her pussy and starts to eat her out as he fingers her. "Ohh...Naru...tooooooooo...your...so...good...at...this..." she says in between moans. After about

ten minutes he stops, "Hey why did..." she was cut off when Naruto started to slid in his member. "Oh...my...god...your...so...fucking...big..." she moans, Naruto

stops when he comes in contact with her hymen, she gives him a nod and he pulls out slightly and then rams it in. "Ohhhh...fuckkk...it...feels...so...fucking...good..."

she moans. Naruto starts to fuck her slowly at first and then starts pick up speed and roughness as time goes by,after three hours of nonstop fucking;

"Ohhh...Narutooooo...I'm...sooooo...close.."she says, "Me...tooooo..." he says, "Cum...inside...of...me...Naruto...fill...me...with...your...hot..seed." she says. After five

more trusts Temari cums first fallowed by Naruto and her womb starts to over to be field with his seed and he pulls out of her and lays down next to her and holds

her by her waist. "T-That...was...amazing...Naruto.." she says trying to catch her breath, he simply nods as he falls asleep. "Good-night my Desert Jewel." he says.

"Good-night my Blonde fox." Temari says and kisses him good night and she soon falls asleep in his arms with her head on his chest.

* * *

 **End of chapter 6; I know this chapter was mostly sexual, but I had give them something to look forward to after the war.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Repaying a hero Chapter:7**_

* * *

 **This chapter will be very short , and I apologize I have a very bad case of writers block again so this is what I have, I my have another chapter next week.**

* * *

 **Naruto's apartment: Sand Village; Noon the same day**

* * *

Naruto awakens to a sleeping Temari in his arms her silky blonde hair flowing freely with the sent of the desert lily shampoo she uses and he takes in that scent and

smiles. He starts to remember the magical night they had around three-thirty in the morning until about six in the morning. Naruto decides to make them breakfast so that can report

to a no doubt furious Gaara for missing a war council meeting. He gets out of bed and puts on his shirt,boxers,and shorts without waking Temari, he makes his way to

the kitchen and starts to prepare breakfast, egg's just the Temari likes them, bacon,sausage, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. Temari wakes up and doesn't feel

Naruto next her embracing her the way she loves she starts to panic and then smells Naruto's cooking, "He really knows how to care of a woman." she says then the

door opens and in walks Naruto with a portable table to saver breakfast in bed to Temari with a desert roes and desert lily in vase and he sets it down. "Good morning

my Desert Jewel." he says with a big grin on his face,Temari smiles"Good morning my Blonde Fox." she says and kisses Naruto. "Thank you for breakfast." she says,

"Your welcome, we have to eat and get ready as fast as we can." he says. "And why is that?" she asks tilting her head cutely, "Because we missed the war council

meeting." he says with a chill ruining down his spine and when Teamari heard this she felt the same chill, "We are so dead." they say in unison. After eating there

breakfast they shower and get dressed, unknown to them that Gaara was on his way to beat some sense into them.

* * *

 **Time skip 1 month: (Hidden Cloud) troops are getting ready to mobelize**

* * *

"We are about ready to leave and my Blonde Fox is not back from his training with the Riakage's brother." says Temari all of the sudden she fells someone slap her

ass, "WHY YOU!" she yells and slaps the person. "OW! that really hurt my Desert Jewel." Naruto says rubbing his check, Temari's eyes go wide "Naurto it's you." she

says as she jumps into his arms and kisses him. "I was worried that you wouldn't make it back in time."she says. "Well I just got here and I'm assigned to your

Company, Gaara had me switched something about protecting something..." he was cut off when Temari kissed him. "I don't care why you are in my unit, the only

thing that matters is that we are together." she says happily. "Can you two stop kissing already we are moving out." says Shikamaru. "Man your such a drag." Naruto

and Temari say in unison imitating him. He scoffs and walks off. "One last kiss before we go of to war officially?" asks Temari. "Defiantly." Naruto says. "We should

join the rest of the troops to meet the Captains of the Company's. " Naruto says. "Yeah your right about that." Temari says and the they find there company and then

all five company's start to head to the space where they are supposed to meet the captains. "Shikaku, has once again displayed his brilliance in the way hey has

formed up the Company's." Temari says. "Yeah he has, hey Shikamaru don't embarrass your dad." Naruto says. Shikamaru gets quickly irritated, "HEY FUCK YOU,

INSTEAD OF WORRYING ABOUT ME YOU TWO SHOULD KEEP YOUR HORMONES IN CHECK THIS IS WAR NOT YOUR BEDROOM GOT THAT!" he yells. Naruto and

Temari blush, they then look up with the others and see the captains. "WAIT GAARA IS THE CAPTAIN OF OUR COMPANY?!, HE DIDN"T TELL ME!." Naruto yells. "Sorry

I also forgot to tell you Naru-kun, oh but there is one thing you should know, you along with Shikamaru are his vice captains." Temari says. "WHAT?!, NARUTO MY

BE A VERY SKILLED FIGHTER BUT HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT STRATEGY!" Shikamaru yells. "Well Gaara, was impressed with his skills at the 5 Kage summit and

the events after so deal with it." Temari says

* * *

 **LAND OF LIGHTING DESSERT-( 4th Commpany)**

* * *

The troops are soon running to take their positions on the battlefields. When the fourth company reaches their battlefield Naruto feels a something a part of the nine

tails chakra and falls to his knees. "No this is impossible how can it be." He thinks to himself. Then he finally hears Temari's voice calling him. "Naruto whats, wrong?"

She asks. "I fell some of the nine tails Chakra coming towards us." he says. "What how is that possible?" she asks. "I don't know he says." "I do." says Gaara. "Tell

us." Temari says. "The same way we are about to face father, the Akatsuki is using the reanimation jutsu, and Naruto's mother is on the battlefield." Garra says.

Naruto starts to become furious. "Those damn Akatsuki, they couldn't let her Rest In Peace, I swear they will pay for this, every last one of **_them_**." He says and the

last part sounds if Kurama is talking.

* * *

 **End of chapter sorry again for how short it was.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Repaying a hero Chapter:8_**

* * *

 **This is a filler chapter.**

* * *

 **Hidden Leaf Village Hokage's Residences**

* * *

Tsunade laid on the floor still unconscious and her body was still healing itself. Shizune was kneeling next to Lady Tsunade using her medical Ninjutsu to try and help

her Hokage and friend heal faster, she knew that the village need her more than ever especially since Danzo had banished Naruto form the Village, all of the sudden

she felt a strong heartbeat and she was shocked, and was unsure if she had imagined it or not she the felt another, and then another. "SOMEONE COME QUICKLY!"

She yelled and her scream traveled through the house and two medical ninjas came running into the room. "What's wrong?!" One asked and Shizune put an ear to

Tsunade's chest and heard multiple heartbeats and she started to cry. "L….L…Lady…..Tsunade…your back…." She said in between sods. The other ninja started to cry

tears of joy. "T….Thank g…goodn….ness… s…she… is all right." One said. Tsunade grow annoyed with all the sounds of crying and snapped. "WILL YOU IDIOTS SHUT

THE HELL UP AND GET ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" she yelled, they all nodded and ran to get their beloved Hokage some food. Soon word had traveled to the citizens

and shinobi alike that the Fifth Hokage was alive and well.

* * *

 **(Time skip one day) – Hidden Leaf Village Hokage's Residences**

* * *

Tsunade had been receiving visitors and gifts all day long from the civilians and shinobi of the Village alike. During a visit from the rookie 9 she was surprised not to

see Naruto with them, they sat in silence for a while when they saw the look on her face, then Tsunade spoke. "Where is Naruto?" she asked and the room was filed

with even more silence than before, she was about to ask again when Ino spoke. "Lady Tsunade, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just going to say it, N…Naruto

was banished by Lord Danzo." Ino said. Tsunade's eye's grew wide. "ARE YOU SERUIOS?!" She yelled Punching her desk and braking it in two and, also splintering

some of the wooden flooring underneath. "WE HAVE TO GET HIM BACK!" she yelled. At that moment Shizune spoke, "I'm afraid that's not possible, Lady Tsunade."

She said. "AND WHY THE HELL NOT!" Tsunade yelled. "The Elders and Council gave him absolute power in a time of crisis and you know as well as I anything passed by a Hokage, Acting Hokage, or Hokage candidate is absolute and no one can change it." Shizune said. "DAMN IT!" Tsunade Yelled. "My Lady there is some good news

that you would want to hear." Sakura said. "WHAT GOOD NEWS COULD THERE BE?!" Tsunade Yelled at her student. "Well you see when the Kazakage was here he

called us over to him he said that he was taking Naruto to the hidden sand and making him a shinobi in their village." She said and Tsunade was overwhelmed with

joy and started a calm down. "Well I need to go see him." Tsunade said. "Lady Tsunade you can't go." Ino said. Tsunade grew angry quickly. "AND WHY NOT?!".

"Because My lady, yesterday while you were still in your coma we received a message from Lord Kazakge saying that Madara Uchiha has declared war on the Five grate

Nations, the Fourth Grate Ninja war." Shikamaru said. "W…what?, M…madara….l…lives..how is that possible?" Tsunade asks. "I'm not sure, but he also reported that

Madara has killed Danzo." Shikamaru said.

"Fine, I see how traveling to that sand will be a problem, we must prepare for war, dismissed all of you." Tsunade says. "Yes Lady Hokage." They all say in unison and

run off to get ready for the war to come.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Suna-(The ninja academy.)**

* * *

The academy was a buzz with graduation day and all the new Genin where exited to get assigned to their teams and meet their new sensei's, but secretly everyone

wanted to be placed on Naruto's team after hearing the story's of his accomplishments as a child to the defeating of the six pains and saving the hidden leaf village.

The children were all taking and had not noticed when Baki,and along with the Jonin that would have teams among them where, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto. "Ok

everyone steal down." Baki said in a commanding voice. "When I call your names stand and report to your sensei's." Baki said. "Yes sir." the Genin said in unison.

"Kai, Su, and Dy, your are assigned to Temari." Baki says and the three stand and walk to Temari and they walk outside. "Ok lestien up you three we are going to wait

for Kankuro and Naruto, since we want our teams to be the strongest we will train together got it?" Temari says. "You just want to wait for Naruto-sensei and Kiss him

don't you Sensei?" Su asks and Temari blushes. "MIND YOUR OWN BUISSNES UNLESS YOU WANT TO SPEND ALL DAY IN THE SUN RUNING LAPS!" Temari yells. "Yes

sensei." They say in unison. After a while Kankuro walks out with his team; Ro, Dai, and Vu. "Hey what's taking so long, Kankuro, where is Naruto?" Temari asks.

"Relax sis, he will be out soon there are only nine kids left, so he should be out soon." Kankuro says. Naruto walks out after two minutes with his team; Gio,Masuriu,

and Mia. "Hey hime, what are you doing here?" He asks. "Just waiting on you, my Blonde Fox." She says and walks up to him and kisses him. They both smile and

the Genin make faces of disgust. "Come on let's get to the training grounds so we can start training these Genin." Kankuro says. The groups start walking to the

training grounds. "Ok listen up you guys, the three of us want to have the strongest teams in the Village, so we will train together once a week, we want to teach you

as much as possible in the short amount of time we have together before we head off to war." Temari says and then there is a silence. "Don't you guys worry we will

try our best to come back to you guys, I have less time with guys because I have to go train with the Raikage's brother, In two weeks." Naruto says. "I can't believe I

forgot about that, I should really do something for him before he leaves to train with the Raikage's brother. " Temari thinks to herself.

* * *

 **(Time skip two weeks)- Temari's Room**

* * *

Temari was laying in her bed at 8 o'clock in the evening thinking about how Naruto leaves tomorrow for the Land of Lightning fro training. "Oh Nru-kun, I wont see

you for a whole month, I have gotten used to seeing you everyday I don't know whatelse to do, Gaara, Kankuro and I took you out for dinner to give you a proper

send off, but I want to do so much more." she said and then a devilish smile came across her face, she got up, to quickly shower and get change. Temari was now

dressed in a night blue kamono that had a white dessert lily pattern on it, it was double silted, and the kamono hugged every curve of her body perfectly. She decide

that it was time to go over to Naruto's to give him her proper send off.

* * *

 **End of chapter 8 sorry it took so long for an update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Repaying a hero Chapter: 9**

* * *

 **This a filler Chapter takes place during the fight between Sasuke and the 5 Kage**

* * *

 **5 Kage summit: Summit room**

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha YOUR MINE!" Ay yells as he punches the wall and walks out and is followed by C and Darui. The others look in wonder at what has just transpired and

Danzo tries to leave but is stopped when Naruto appears behind him and forces back down to his seat. "SIT DOWN YOU CYCLOPES!" Naruto yells as Danzo hits the

chair with a loud thud. "Why you insolent brat!" Danzo yells and his bodyguards Torune and Fu appear behind Naruto with their small swords drawn. "Now you die fox

brat!" Fu yells and his attacked is stopped by Temari's Fan. "YOU SO MUCH AS LAY A FINGER ON HIM I'LL KILL YOU!" She yells. Torune tries to attack Temari but is

stopped by Gaara's sand. "And if you touch her I'll kill you TENFOLD!" Gaara yells. "Gaara we should go back old angry fist." Naruto says. Gaara nods his head in

agreement. "Then who will keep an eye on these three assholes?" Temari asks. "Not me I haven't fought an Uchiha in a long time and I would to see if that Le- my

mistake I forgot he is no longer part of the leaf village, so what I mean to say is sand fox really is who he says he is." Says Onoki and leaves the room fallowed by

Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi. "Well then It's down to two, but I'm guessing that you Mifune wish to join the battle as well?" says Gaara. "Yes I do after all this he is

attacking a Samurai base." Mifune says and gets up and leaves. The three look at the Mizukage. "Ughhh fine me and my bodyguards will look after the creeps." Mei

says. "Thank you Lady Mizukage." Temari says. Naruto, Temari, and Gaara leave the room and go to find Sasuke.

* * *

 **5 Kage summit Large Hallway.**

Sasuke is in the Middle of fighting Ay and his bodyguards, also with Onoki and his bodyguards. While that fight is happening Mifune and his samurai are fighting the members of Sasukes team. "SASUKE!" Naruto

yells and the fighting stops as they all look in the direction of Naruto. Sasuke has a small smirk on his face when he sees Naruto, Temari, and Gaara. "Well, look at

this you have turned your back on the leaf just like me Naruto, ironic don't you think?" Sasuke says with a smile causing Temari to growl. "HE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU

UCHIHA!" she yells. Sasuke looks at her ans scoffs. "I wasn't talking to you, bitch so but out." He says. "WHY YOU…" She is cut off when she sees Naruto with his

Swords at Sasuke's throat. "DON'T CALL HER THAT AGAIN OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND NOW!." Naruto yells. "And just so you know I didn't turn my back

on the Leaf, Danzo as the sixth Hokage candidate banished me after I fought your buddy Pain's 6 corpse puppets, and won." Naruto says. Sasuke smiles a little "Like

I believe that he probably banished you because your too weak and worthless." Sasuke says laughing and jumps away. Gaara and Temari Jump down and join the

rest of them, as they prepare to fight again. "So I have to fight 4 of the 5 Kage and their pets. "PETS?!" The bodyguards yell in unison. "Did I stutter?" Sasuke asks.

"THAT'S IT WE'ER GOING TO WHIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF YOUR FACE!" They all say in unison. "Then come and get me." Sasuke says and dose hand sings. **FIRE**

 **STYLE: MASSIVE FIRE BALL JUSTU:** Sasuke says and a fire ball twice the size of normal one shoots out of his mouth and starts heading towards all of them they

mange to jump away only to get a few minior and small burns. **BOOOM!** Is heard when the fire ball hits the wall and opens a giant hole 5 feet in diameter and it

scorches the ground. "It could have been over if we hadn't moved." They think in unison. Temari opens her fan to the third moon. **WIND STYLE WIND SCYTHE**

 **JUTSU:** A blade of wind makes its way to Sasuke who jumps out of way getting hit by some of the debris. "Not bad I think you gave me a little cut." Sasuke say

pointing to the small cut on his cheek. **LAVA STYLE QUICKLIME JUTSU:** A yellowish yellow blob shots out of Kurotsuchi's mouth and towards Sasuke that doges it

once again but what he doesn't notices he has stepped into a trap, once he dodges he hits a slab of sand and is quickly wrapped in it. "Looks like you still haven't

learned have you?" Gaara asks. "Fuck you Gaara." Sasuke says. "Gaara, just use enough force to knock him out he still has to stand trial for all of his actions." Naruto

says. "Yes your right but can I at leaset brake some of his ribs for insulting my sister?' Gaara asks. "You can Brake Half." Naruto Says with a smile. "Gladly." Gaara

says and starts applying force. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG!" Sasuke cries out in pain. Sasuke manages to summon the Susanoo to brake free and looks at

Naruto. "Looks like you grow a pair." Sasuke says and looks over at Temari. "NOW WATCH AS I KILL YOUR WORTHLESS GIRLFRIEND NARUTO!" Sasuke yells and the

Susanoo sword comes back and gets ready to stab Temari. Temari's eyes widen as blood hits her face and everyone is in shock of the sight before theme especially

Gaara. "NOOOO NARUTO!" Temari Yells when she looks up at sight before her, the purple sword of the Susanoo is right through her loves chest. Then he disappears in

a gust of wind. "A wind clone?" she says. **UZUMAKI STYLE UZUMAKI SEALING JUTSU** is heard and then they all see the floor covers in markings and the Susanoo

is goon and Sasuke is on one knee. "What the hell did you do?" he asks as Naruto walks over to him. "I sealed away that Jutsu you were using now you can't use it

ever again." Naruto says and starts to do hand sings. "Now to seal your Chackra away." Naruto says and moves his hand towards Sasuke. "What the hell is going on?"

Naruto asks as Sasuke starts disappearing. "EVERYONE COME QUICK THE HOKAGE HAS ESCAPED!" AO yells. They all run back to the Room.

* * *

 **5 Kage summit: Summit room.**

* * *

"NARUTO!" Temari yells and bonks him on the head with her fan. "D-D-Don't ever s-scare m-me l-like t-that a-again." She says in between tears once they reach the

room. "I'm sorry hime it was the only way to trap Sasuke." Naruto says. Once Temari has calmed down they join the others to find out what happened and how

Danzo escaped when they hear laughter and a voice. "Well hello everyone I'm Madara Uchiha it's pleasure to meet you all." Madara says and they turn to where the

voice is coming from.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone I'm so sorry it took forever to update but I have been busy with my personal life, but I will try my best to update every two weeks or every month. The next part of the story will probably have a description of the genin of my previous chapter or if you guys have any idea of how they should look send your ideas through PM and I will contact you if I would like to uses it.**


End file.
